


Sinful

by ExoEl88



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/ExoEl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong, the way their gazes ignite a fire that no one else can. It's wrong in more ways than it is right, but he can't stop himself from indulging his sinful, vulgar desires.</p>
<p>{Inspired by various lyrics from Taemin's "Press It."}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ As stated earlier in the summary, this oneshot was inspired by various lyrics from Press It. Aside from that, this was also written to fill an anonymous request through my tumblr!! (exoel88)
> 
> Request: Taekai smut and angst (preferably a happy ending).
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long! Believe it or not, it was the happy ending that was the hardest part, and *no spoilers* but I hope you like this, even if it's probably nothing like you expect. Thank you for requesting! <3

He wishes he could see Taemin without the memories of sweaty, salty skin and flushed cheeks resurfacing every time he blinks his eyes closed. Every time his gaze drifts in the direction of his _friend_ , the temperature seems to go up, slowly, degree by degree until he realizes he's unbearably hot. Whenever their eyes connect, static electricity fills the air between them, creating sexual tension so thick a knife could cut through it. It's primal, instinctual. He's drawn to Lee Taemin like a moth to flame. The fatal attraction is impossible to quell; it lurks at the back of his mind, ever-present and impossible to ignore even when thousands of other thoughts demand his attention. His heart races by just a second long flash of the night before or a passing kinky thought.

He hates how easily their resistance falls apart when the room is empty. He hates how easily he gives in to Taemin's talented wandering hands, as if that's how things are meant to be, as if he doesn't have a daughter and wife waiting for him at an empty dining room table, as if Taemin doesn't have the same situation. They both know they are ruining each other and orchestrating their own downfall, but whatever this is between them is too seductive, too addictive, for them to stop now. 

Jongin presses Taemin into the mattress as he locks their lips in a heated kiss, a kiss unlike any other. The sparks, deadlier than any firework, lick across his flesh like a flame and turn him on like nothing else. With Taemin like this, he reaches higher highs. By now he should be used to it, bored even, but nothing of the sort happens. He's always desperate for more, more, _more_.

More of the taste of salt and sweat, sweet on his tongue as he licks Taemin's pale neck, decorating the skin with red marks of their sins. More of those pink plush lips wrapped around his cock, milking the cum from him like a pro. More of those tiny fingers tangled in his hair, pulling just hard enough to get him to moan subconsciously.

His lustful gaze connects with Taemin's as they pull apart from their kiss. He wishes these moments weren't so vivid and clear. They haunt him in his sleep. They haunt him in the daytime. More importantly, he wishes he could hate it. He wishes he could hate what they do here. 

But he doesn't. Instead, he's gluttonous for more. A little aggressively, he pushes Taemin flat on his back onto the mattress. Jongin's cock is unbearably hard, dripping precum onto the red satin sheets below as he fumbles for the lube.

He coats his fingers quickly and inserts two fingers past Taemin's tight ring of muscles that never fail to make him see stars. The heat clenching around his fingers make his heart race just a little more in his chest from anticipation. He pushes in and out expertly, massaging his prostate with well-practiced ease.

" _Ngh_ , Jongin," Taemin cries in a drawn out moan, fist clenching around his bicep, nails embedding themselves in his flesh.

His heart thuds and his cock twinges at the needy sounds, relishing and savoring the moment. He scissors his fingers and adds a third. His eyes take in every detail; Taemin's half-lidded gaze, his messy blonde bangs in front of his eyes, his lips parted open, panting and desperate for air. The arching of his back is Jongin's cue to stop before Taemin is pushed over the edge. 

He pulls his fingers out and kisses the whine from Taemin's lips before it even happens. He wraps his hand on his own cock, coating it with the extra lube. Taemin nips his lower lip, impatiently demanding more. Jongin repositions himself, breaking the kiss in the process. He sighs into Taemin's glistening shoulder as he breaches his tight entrance. For a few seconds, they're both in a daze, caught up in the intensity of the moment. Jongin's mind is blissfully white and all he can feel is the pleasure humming through his body, right down the the tips of his toes and fingertips. Naturally, he begins to gyrate his hips, circling and burrying himself deeper into Taemin.

"Fuck, _Tae_ ," he moans from the back of his throat. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixes with their desperate groaning and racing breath. Every little touch is electric on his sensitive skin. Taemin's smooth fingers squeeze his ass, brushing against his hole. It dances on the edge of being way too much yet still an unbearable tease.

Jongin's mouth finds Taemin's once more just as the blonde cries out in pleasure. Seconds later, sticky streams of white cum coat their stomachs, searing an imprint of their sins. The tight clenching around his cock sends Jongin into blissful euphoria, and he too unleashes his load, deep into Taemin. It's filthy, unprotected this way, but he doesn't care. He doesn't sleep with anyone but Taemin these days, not even his wife.

He instinctively knows that his lover doesn't sleep with anyone else, either. They've always been freakishly on the same wavelengths. Maybe they never should have tried to deny what they have. If they hadn't, they wouldn't be lying every day. They wouldn't be committing every form of intimate betrayal. Jongin's bliss suddenly vanishes, and he feels guilty. He's stolen Taemin away from his family and freely neglects his own. This sinful illicit affair should end. He should end it permanently. He should use his connections to get Taemin a nice job elsewhere. Hell, he really should promote him.

But he's selfish and greedy and he doesn't want to let him go. He pulls out with tears in his eyes and falls onto the mattress next to his lover.

"What is it?" Taemin asks, curling into his chest and resting his hand over his heartbeat.

"This is wrong," Jongin murmurs in response.

"I know," Taemin answers honestly instead of lying to comfort him. "I wish we could run away."

_So do I,_ Jongin thinks but remains silent.

Taemin shifts on top of Jongin, his gaze intense in the dim lighting of the room. "We haven't said it, but I love you."

And Jongin is falling. He's falling deeper in the hole of lust, of greed, of envy. He's neck-deep in all seven of the deadly sins in one way or another, but it's still not enough to stop the overwhelming warmth in his chest at the words "I love you."

He attacks Taemin's lips with fervor, far better with actions rather than words. He rolls on top of him and locks their hands together. Why does it feel so right when it's so wrong? 

He doesn't know, and as Taemin makes him cum for the second and then third time that night, he decides he'll never find an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know I say it every time I post something, but I want you all to know just how much it means to me. If you have the chance to comment, I'd love to hear what you have to say! 
> 
> (Oh, and if you ever just wanna chat, please don't hesitate to message me on tumblr! It'd be great to get to know my readers more.)


End file.
